encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
MvR Episode 53
Tibay is the fifty-third episode of Mulawin vs. Ravena. Glaiza de Castro and Mikee Quintos are the guest stars as Pirena and Lira from Encantadia (2016) respectively. Summary Gabriel looks for Wak. A Hunyango appears and tells Gabriel that if he is looking for the young Ravena’s corpse, he would never find it. The Hunyango said that Gabriel had turned his back on them. Gabriel said it was the right thing to do. The Hunyango said Gabriel sided with the Mulawins and turned against the Hunyangos just to save people from the other world; hence the Hunyangos are no longer in his service, and consider him as an enemy. The Hunyango wounds Gabriel, before fleeing. Pagaspas told Lira and Lawiswis that they have to remove the rocks, or else their companions would not be able to exit the cave. Lira complained that the rocks were too many and too heavy. Lawiswis said they should start, and helped Pagaspas remove some rocks. Banoy told Almiro, Anya and Pirena that they should let Pagaspas make the effort to give them an exit, because they still have to take two tests. Rafael mocked Rashana for saying that she’s still the one running Halconia, because she is often gone. Rafael asked her if she thought that no one noticed that she’s been missing several times. Rafael said that if the Ravenas do not respect him, they do not recognize Rashana. Rashana was about to slap him, but Rafael stops her, and said that her reign is over. Rashana said she was the one who put him in power. Rafael said the Ravenas should choose which of them they will obey. He asked those who were present if they want to go with him to kill the Minokawa. The male Ravenas raised their fists. Rafael then asked who wanted to remain and recognize Rashana as their queen. No one moved. Rafael said it seemed that the Ravenas had chosen. Rashana was teary-eyed. Ribay looked at Rashana. Anya saw the Ruwido and rushed towards it. When she entered its chamber, it was sealed off by bars. Anya approached the Ruwido spear. Almiro wanted to follow Anya, but Pirena held on to him. Banoy said the third and fourth tests have commenced, and Anya has chosen hers. Almiro asked how Anya could take such test if she doesn’t even know that it has already started. When Anya lifted the spear from its location, the walls started closing in around her. Anya shouted to Almiro, Pirena and Banoy that the cave is getting smaller. She asked for help. Almiro said he would look for a way to free her. Banoy said he would not let him intervene in Anya’s test. Pirena asked Banoy what Almiro’s test is. Banoy said it would be the test of trust — Almiro’s trust for his companions. Almiro said Anya could die. Banoy asked him if he has no trust in Anya. Anya asks for help and pounds the walls. Gabriel’s vision blurs. Daragit sees him and attacks him. He hides behind a post. Daragit looks for him. Gabriel wondered if he is real or just a dream. Anya said it is impossible for there to be no way to get out of there. She flies up but goes down again. She steps on the ground and digs it with the spear. She falls down. Almiro hears Anya scream and kicks the blocked entrance to the chamber, to no avail. Banoy said Anya’s time is up. Almiro grabs Banoy by the collar and asked what he meant. Pirena tries to calm down Almiro. Almiro remained tense, but released Banoy. Pirena said that Anya’s success is up to her, because she had chosen her own test. Almiro said that as their king, he was responsible for them. Pirena said he may be their king, but he need not blame himself, because Anya had chosen to put herself in danger when she went to the weapon without knowing what she would face. Almiro said he was not able to do anything to help Anya. He said he doesn’t know how Diwatas rule in their world, but in their world, he would be accountable for Anya’s death. Almiro shouts for Anya’s name. Anya falls down, where she was congratulated by Palong for passing her test. Anya said the spear of Ruwido is now in her hands. Palong shows her the way out, saying that her companions might be worried about her. Daragit told Gabriel to wait for their next encounter. Gabriel comes out and asked why he needed to wait. Daragit attacks again, then asked Gabriel if he is tired. Gabriel asked if he is joking; he said he did not know how Daragit escaped death the last time they fought, but he would make sure he would not escape it now. Gabriel beats Daragit and wrests the sword from him. Daragit dares Gabriel to kill him, but said that he would not see his son Wak if he dies. Pagaspas asked Lawiswis and Lira if those inside the cave managed to get the weapon. Lawiswis was sure about it, but said they have to hurry up in removing the rocks blocking the cave. Lira had sat down and asked if Mulawins do not tire. Pagaspas said he doesn’t know about the others, but when he is with Lawiswis, it’s as if he could do anything. Lawiswis said she too, as long as she is with him, and kissed him on the cheek. Lira expressed envy and asked them if they could find a match for her from Avila, so they could have a double date. Lawiswis said they should remove the rocks first. Lira complains they were too many, then there was the other weapon, and the Minokawa… too many things they have to do. Lira said looking for bird baes of Avila is something to look forward to. Then she helped Pagaspas and Lawiswis remove some more rocks. Rafael recounts that Tuka said the Minokawa is near the Lake. Tangos asked Rafael if he is sure about his decision, since they lost many men when they last fought the monster. Rafael said it is unconscious and has no fire, so they have a better fighting chance now. Rafael told the Ravenas to prepare, because they will force the Minokawa to wake up, so it could die. Daragit said that if Gabriel wanted to know, he must promise that he would not kill him, and would promise no one that he still lives. Gabriel throws the sword away, whereupon Daragit quickly attacked him. Daragit leaves, but Gabriel follows him. Pagaspas, Lawiswis and Lira finally succeed in unblocking the entrance. Pagaspas called for Almiro and Anya, while Lira called for Pirena. Pirena, Almiro and Banoy came out. Lira noticed that someone was missing. Almiro said Anya is gone, for she failed to obtain Aviona’s weapon. Palong, Langay and Kalaw appeared. Palong asked Banoy why the Mulawins were sad. He asked if they were not happy that they succeeded in their tests. Banoy said they did, except one. Pirena said one of them died. Anya comes out and asked who died. Almiro was very happy to see her and carries her up, saying he doesn’t know what he would do if she had been gone. Anya gulped. Pirena said that now that Anya is in possession of the weapon, they should go to the next one. Banoy said that before they go, he would like to congratulate the new Sugos of Avila, because of their excellence in their tests. Banoy said that even if Almiro failed in the test of trust, he had shown himself worthy of kingship. Almiro thanked Banoy, saying that his tests made them know more about themselves. Banoy asked if they knew where they have to go. Pagaspas said that if he understood the visions shown by Pirena correctly, their next destination would be the Mystic Jewel (Mahiwagang Hiyas), and he knew where to find it. They say their farewell to the Tres Aves. Langay said Anya’s mother would be proud of her. Anya regrets that she was no longer with them, but thanks Langay. Pagaspas and Lawiswis carried Lira while Almiro and Anya carried Pirena when they flew up. Langay asked the other Tres Aves if Anya doesn’t know that her parents are still alive. Palong said the two had left them long ago, so if they have not yet returned to Anya, then they may have some compelling reason. Aramis, Greco, Patty and Riya watched over the Minokawa. Aramis said it seemed quiet now. Greco said it might be waiting for its next victim. Greco said the Minokawa would surely be awakened with a single hit. Greco said he had to go back to Tak. Rafael and his party arrived, saying they have to wake the Minokawa. Rafael and the Ravenas landed near Greco’s party. When they landed, Lira was delighted to have her powers back. Pirena said their next challengers better be ready. Anya asked Pagaspas where they are. Pagaspas said that when Pirena showed them the Mystic Jewel, he remembered that it was held by the Alwina’s and his old friends. Lawiswis said it must be the Scouts, and was excited to see them again. When Lawiswis walked, she fell down a hole. Pagaspas shouted for Lawiswis, saying that he could not see anything below the hole. Pirena took out the Fire Gem and looked at the hole. Pirena said they should go down and follow her. They went down and looked for Lawiswis. A voice shouted asking who they were. Rafael said it was a wonder that he would not be facing Almiro this time. Aramis asked Rafael if he is disappointed, but assured him that he too could beat him. Tangos fights Greco, while Aramis fights Rafael. Almiro said they were only looking for their friend. Kids in Boy Scout uniforms surround them. Two of them held Lawiswis. Pagaspas said they were the Scouts. Anya asked what the Scouts are. Pagaspas said they were his old friends; the plane they were riding fell in the forest, and from that time they were unable to leave the forest and did not age. Anya wondered how that could happen. Pagaspas said it was because of the Mystic Jewel. One of the Scouts, Lazcano, asked why they knew about the Mystic Jewel. Almiro, Anya, Lira and Pirena stared. Lira seemed to be amused. After defeating Aramis, Rafael looks at the Minokawa. Aramis said he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Greco calls Rafael a newbie and said he cannot match the Minokawa’s power. Rafael told them not to underestimate him, because he will show them that he can match the Minokawa’s power. Aramis said that if Rafael fails, Avila will be the Minokawa’s target. Rafael said that is not his problem, and shoots the Minokawa with his gun. The Minokawa wakes up. Patty calls upon her goddess. Pagaspas said they needed the Mystic Jewel. Lazcano orders their capture, and swiftly hits Almiro, Anya and Pagaspas with slingshots. He also tries to hit Lira, but she and Pirena teleported away. Pagaspas asked why they were unable to move. Lazcano said his slingshots were derived from the Mystic Jewel. A Ravena said he doesn’t want to die yet, and flew away. He was incinerated by the Minokawa’s fire. Aramis asked Rafael if he realized what he had done. Rafael said the Minokawa seemed to have recovered. Greco observed that its body no longer loses its fire. Rafael’s party fled. Greco told his party that they should evacuate those in Avila, because they are in danger. Patty said King Almiro should return, and wonders what has happened to “Paggy her loves.” Pagaspas said he was the friend of Procopio and Bianca, and asked where they are. Lazcano said they were gone, and he was the leader now. Lira asked Pirena if they won’t do anything. Pirena said Lira should not be impatient, and handed the Staff to Lira. Pirena took out the Fire Gem. Lazcano said Pagaspas and the others were not his friends; he took out the Mystic Jewel and said nobody could beat it. When Pirena saw the Mystic Jewel, she decided not to use the Fire Gem. She told Lira they cannot be harmed due to the power of the Mystic Jewel. Gabriel followed Daragit in flight. The Scouts began looking for Lira and Pirena. Lazcano told them to come out, or else the Mulawins will be harmed. Pirena and Lira showed up. Lira wondered why the kid has a gem while she still doesn’t have any. Almiro said they were not there to fight. A Scout accused them of trespassing, which meant that they wanted to steal the Mystic Jewel. Pagaspas said they only wanted to borrow it, and they would return it. Pirena said they should not prolong the discussion, because the Minokawa could be on the move. Almiro explained that it was important for them to obtain the Mystic Jewel, in order to fight the Minokawa monster, to keep Avila safe. Lazcano spat on the ground and said he doesn’t care about Avila, since they did not live there. Pagaspas asked what they would do after Avila destroyed; they were all in danger. Lazcano doesn’t buy it and accuses them of being thieves. He orders the Scouts to take the spear. A Scout took it from Anya. Lira told them it was bad to steal. Lawiswis told Lazcano that he need not be hurt, and if he let them borrow the Mystic Jewel, they could all live peaceably. Lazcano mocks them and leads the Scouts back inside. Pirena blocks Lazcano’s entrance, but he steps on Pirena’s foot and gets inside. Almiro, Anya, Lawiswis and Pagaspas were released from their paralysis. Lira wondered how they could enter the Scouts’ cave, which has a very small opening. Pagaspas said if they had the Mystic Jewel, it could have turned them into kids, which was one of its powers. Almiro said if they had it, they need not pursue them. Lawiswis asked Pirena and Lira if they could turn them into kids. Pirena said that was dangerous magic. Lira revealed Pirena doesn’t have that kind of power. Pirena scolded Lira. Lira said it was okay, and her secret is safe, because they were among friends. Anya asked if Lira could do it. Lira said she had studied something like it before, but agreed with Pirena that it’s dangerous. Pagaspas said they should still try. Pirena asked if they will really risk their lives. She proposed burning the cave to force the kids to come out. Lira said that would be too harsh. Lira agreed to use her magic, but only for two of them first. Almiro volunteered, saying that he was ready to face the danger. Anya volunteered as well. Lira was amused by Anya’s “ways.” Pirena pushed Lira. Anya said she would not let those kids get the better of her. Lira handed the Balintataw back to Pirena. Lira uses her spell through a sing-song voice. Almiro and Anya began to feel something. Trivia References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena episodes